


The Gift of You

by jczala



Series: Deeply and Irrevocably [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi's birthday, Birthday, Domestic Bliss, M/M, a taste of home, akashi dreams of his mother, akashi feels blessed, furihata cooks, furihata like a wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: Furihata’s cheeks dusted pink and his eyes widened. Then he smiled radiantly and squeezed Akashi’s hands tenderly. “I should be the one thanking you, Sei,” he said, voice warm and sincere. “I’m really grateful that I could spend this day with you. Thank you for being born!”





	The Gift of You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! It's 2018 and I'm kicking things off with an AkaFuri fic. Consider this also as a late birthday gift for Akashi. I couldn't finish it in time for his birthday, so yeah... This little shot is also the sequel to Fevered Heart—my first AkaFuri fic ever—but this story can be easily read standalone. Feel free to check out my previous story as well. 
> 
> This story is set on their 3rd Year of High School.

Since autumn started he hasn’t made an appearance in Tokyo much. With games and practices constantly keeping him occupied, he had only been able to spend time with his beloved during his rare days off.  

Akashi Seijuro has been in a relationship with Furihata Kouki since their second year of high school. Now that he was in his third and final year, and found himself swamped with school, captain duties, and responsibilities as council president, they’ve mostly stayed in touch through mails, texts, and Skype.  

Despite the distance, he had come to realize his priorities and more than anything, his feelings for Furihata had grown even stronger. 

He heard people say that love had a limit, that there was a point in any relationship where love could die. As a young child, Akashi had to accept his mother's death and his father's strict demands. But somehow he had skated around the edges of those emotional disasters. The absolute emperor, that was him. He hadn't been malicious, but still he had made it through life by being on top, by being the best and excelling in everything he does.  

But he changed for the better when he lost to Seirin's Basketball.   

Even back then, though, he still had guarded himself from any relationship that could touch him deeply.  

Until Furihata Kouki. His character was a breath of fresh air, so warm and kind that he had overwhelmed Akashi's frothy defenses, and at the same time he had been challenged on by emotions he had never felt before. It had been inevitable that he would fall in love with Furihata, truly in love for the first time in his life.  

Noting compared with the way he felt for Furihata. He loved him so much that it sometimes frightened him.  

Furihata was always so understanding, so supportive. Just what he needed, and never once did he take him for granted. He'd always made Akashi feel loved and special. Furihata was the only one who could meet his needs. Furihata would always make the most of their time together when he'd visit Tokyo, and never wasted it.  

Usually his lavish apartment in Tokyo had a distinct clean smell, but now it smelled like chocolate and green tea. Akashi stopped by the kitchen and saw a mug of green tea-infused hot chocolate on the table. 

That explained it.  

He saw that no one was there. The kitchen chairs were all neatly tucked under the table like they were when he left.  

It was mandatory for him to attend the business meeting in Tokyo, in spite of his already busy schedule. Akashi had wanted to concentrate on his team for the Winter Cup Finals. Since his team were the champions of the year’s summer Interhigh (beating Shuutoku by 3 points), they were automatically qualified for the tournament.  

Akashi’s father had talked him into attending. Apparently, a business partner—being a basketball junkie himself—wanted to meet the young heir, who was already a celebrity in the world of high school basketball. Well, even though he was in Tokyo because of his father, he was actually thankful that he was there.   

He walked up to the living room and saw a certain brunette sitting on the couch, reading a light novel. He’d probably been there for a while now. When Furihata started reading, it was like he was in his own little world. Earpieces suggested he had the music on and explained why he hadn’t heard him.  

Akashi’s own lips quirked up into a small smile.  

Furihata was cute, Akashi thought. He had a friendly, open face with unruly brown hair and brown eyes that reminded him of caramel. He was lean, yet a little muscular, very fair-skinned and boyish looking. He had an air of innocence to him, but Akashi knew that he can also be tough when needed. He was wearing a dark blue parka and grey sweats .  

He snuck up behind Furihata, carefully removing the earpiece from one ear and purring into it. “Kouki…”  

Furihata jumped in surprise, sending the book careening across the living room, but Akashi wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind and squeezed him in his arms.  

“S-Sei! Don’t scare me like that!”  

“Forgive me. I simply couldn’t help myself.” He loosened his grip as Furihata tossed him a look over his shoulder with a pout. “I see you’ve found the book I borrowed from Mayuzumi-senpai.”  

Furihata’s eyes immediately honed in on the discarded book on the floor, looking a little panicked. “Oh no! What if I damaged it? How can I face Mayuzumi-san?!” He made a move to stand, but Akashi tightened his grip and rested his chin on his crown.  

“I’m sure it’s fine.”  

Furihata wriggled in place and turned his head, raising an eyebrow at Akashi. “It’s your fault in the first place.”   

“I’ll take full responsibility for my actions,” Akashi said, his tone light and almost teasing.  

Furihata sighed. “Okay, okay… Now let me go so I can retrieve the book. There’s hot chocolate in the kitchen, by the way. I made it when you texted you were coming. I know it’s freezing outside.”   

“Your warmth is more than enough for me.”  

Furihata’s grousing against him was simply adorable, but he shouldn’t push it.  

“All right, I’ll go drink it.”  

 

00000 

 

“How’s your team doing, Kouki?”  

“Rambunctious as usual, but they’re doing pretty great!” Furihata looked very happy and confident. “We’ve fully recovered from our summer loss.” With that said, he took a spoonful of his curry and rice.  

They were having a pleasant conversation over dinner, which was curry by the way. Akashi initially suggested that they’d eat out tonight, which meant dining in a high-end restaurant, but Furihata insisted on cooking for them. Curry and rice were pretty easy to make, but Akashi had to admit that Furihata’s curry was one of the best things he had ever tasted. And there was something positively endearing about watching Furihata cook. It felt so domestic, so comfortable and homely that Akashi couldn’t help but imagine the two of them married.  

“Just so you know, we don’t plan on losing,” Furihata declared before taking a sip of water.  

“Oh? Is that a threat I hear, Seirin Captain?” 

As captain of Seirin Basketball Team, Furihata got his team to claw their way through the Interhigh, and they plowed through the quarterfinals to earn a spot in the semi-finals, where they faced and lost to Kaijou by 1 point. Everyone in Seirin respected Furihata. When Hyuuga Junpei, the team’s previous captain, retired from the club, he elected Furihata to take his place. Furihata really hustled during the first few weeks of being captain, and was constantly bombarded with his self-esteem issues. He wasn’t that confident to begin with and really didn’t think highly of his skills. But Akashi and everyone on the team had been very supportive and understanding, and helped him get on the right track. He wasn’t born to be a leader, but he was made and developed into one.  

As a player, Furihata had improved greatly. Under Aida Riko’s guidance and training with Akashi himself, he had become one of the most appraised point guards of their generation. Furihata had come a long way physically and mentally since his freshmen days and he had diligently kept up his work ethic when he headed into his final year. He was a passionate team player and team mobiliser.  

Needless to say, Akashi was proud of him.  

Furihata bestowed him with a large grin, his eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief. “Seirin defeated Rakuzan before and we can definitely do it again.”  

Akashi chuckled smugly, setting his spoon down on the now empty plate. “I can assure you that we will not be going easy on you.”  

“That’s a relief,” Furihata said with a childlike smile, “or you might end up single.”  

Akashi’s brows rose for a moment before a haughty expression took over his face. “And to think you used to tremble at the very sight of me… Now here you are, making such interesting threats while we both know that I’ll never let that happen.”  

Furihata giggled. “You’ve been rubbing off on me, okay? And can you even blame me for being scared back then? You almost stabbed Kagami.”  

“I was perfectly aware that he would dodge.”  

“I know, but still...” Furihata sighed. “Anyway…” He rose from his seat and started gathering the dishes.  

“Please let me. You’ve already cooked for us, so it’s only fair that I should wash the dishes.” Akashi made a move to stand, but Furihata shook his head.  

“Nah, it’s fine. I know you’re tired from the meeting.” Furihata swiftly collected the dishes and made his way to the sink. “Why don’t you go and take a bath? Make sure you dry your hair properly so you won’t catch a cold. ”  

Akashi blinked up at him. Furihata sounded like a doting wife, and he felt his cheeks growing a little warm at that. Clearing his throat, he said, “All right, I’ll go on ahead.”  

 

00000 

 

There was another mug of hot chocolate waiting for him when he came out of the bath and into his bedroom, dressed comfortably in red shirt and dark blue sweats. As Furihata headed to the bathroom, he sunk into the comforts of his leather seat and enjoyed the soothing taste of his drink. Some random movie was playing on the TV screen, but he didn’t pay attention to what was on. His mind was on Furihata and what the future had for them.  

Graduation was approaching. After Winter Cup they’d surely be busy with college applications and exams. Akashi was set on going to a university in Tokyo, not only because Furihata was there, but also due to the school’s prestigious business course. Furihata would probably grill him if he chose Tokyo just because he wanted to be near him. Long-distance relationship wasn’t easy. Often times Akashi was worried that Furihata might get tired of him, but Furihata would always reassure him of his feelings. Akashi could never bear the thought of losing Furihata.  

Much to Akashi’s relief, Furihata was also gunning for the same university.  Akashi was definitely looking forward to their college days.   

Although his family has a mansion in Tokyo, Akashi planned on staying in an apartment near the university. It would be ideal and much more convenient, and hopefully he could convince Furihata to live with him. He had been trying to find the right time to tell him, but for the recent weeks, they had been very busy. Today Furihata was free, and Akashi was so glad that he agreed to spend the night.  

The feeling of drowsiness started to cloud his sights, and before long, he found himself yawning after he finished his chocolate. It wasn’t long till he drifted into the land of dreams.  

He could feel the gentle heat from the fireplace and smell the sweet scent of hot chocolate. He was resting on his mother’s lap on the couch, he was loved and protected. He didn’t know how long he had been drifting in peace, but slowly and surely, the voice of his mother leaked into his ears. It had the same calm tune that soothed him.  

“My little boy has grown so much.”  

Red eyes opened to meet another pair of red. She looked just like he remembered her, still the most beautiful woman without any level of arrogance and deceit about her. Her eyes were warm and kind and Akashi felt her wisdom and love as she looked at him.  

“Mother, why are you…”  

“Today is special, that’s why.”  

“Today?” He was confused.  

“I’m glad that you’ll be able to spend it with someone you love.” She graced him with a smile as she tenderly stroked his hair. “Happy Birthday, Seijuro.” 

“My birthday…?”  

“That’s right. It’s your birthday today, Sei.”  

“Hmm…” With some effort, Akashi roused himself into drowsy wakefulness. When he opened his eyes, Furihata happened to be leaning down closely over, holding a slice of cake on a saucer. “Kouki…?”  

“Happy Birthday, Sei!” Furihata greeted cheerfully.  

At that, Akashi’s eyes shot wide open. He quickly took out his phone and checked the time and date.  

 _December 20, 12:04 AM._  

He threw his head back against the couch, closing his eyes. “I seemed to have forgotten my own birthday.” But seeing as how he dreamt of his mother greeting him, he wondered if he subconsciously remembered.  

Furihata giggled. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m here to remind you.” He sat down on the arm rest, still holding the cake up. “When I got out of the bath, you were already asleep. I was deciding whether or not to wake you. But since it was going to be your birthday, I wanted to greet you first-hand.”  

“I see.” Akashi stared down at the cake, his heart growing warm. It was a Matcha Mille Crepe Cake. The white filling was spread evenly onto the green crepes and the Matcha—Japanese green tea powder—was decorated beautifully into flowers on top. The vibrant green color was a vivid contrast against the cream, and Akashi could smell the invigorating green tea scent. And there was a little candle on top of the slice. From the corner of his eye, he saw the rest of the cake on the coffee table. Furihata obviously had planned this all along. “I certainly didn’t expect this.”  

“I wanted to buy you a cake, but Kagami told me to make one instead and suggested the recipe. He even showed me how to do it,” Furihata explained enthusiastically.  

“You made this? And Kagami actually suggested this?” 

“I know right? It took me a bit of time to make all the crepes and assemble the cake, but other than that, the recipe wasn’t that hard.”  

Akashi’s heart was soaring with joy. First the curry dinner and now this… He looked at Furihata’s smiling face and very nearly burst into happy tears.  

“Now make a wish and blow out the candle, Sei.”  

Without another second, Akashi blew out the candle.  

Furihata blinked in surprise. “That was quick… Would you like to eat it? Oh, wait, I should get some water first.” He set the cake down on the table and stood up. He took a few steps until Akashi bounced off his chair and grabbed his wrist. “Sei?” He glanced over his shoulder to look at him.  

Akashi smiled almost sheepishly as his gaze landed the floor. There was a flutter in his chest—his heart beating against his ribcage. “Kouki…” He sounded somber.  

Sensing his uneasiness, Furihata turned to Akashi. “Sei, is something wrong?”  

There was a pause. Akashi’s heart was still racing and his mind felt both fogged-up and crystal clear at the same time. Furihata being there with him right now truly felt like home. He was so grateful for having Furihata in his life. He wanted him, ached for him so much. He’d never wanted anyone or anything as much as he wanted Furihata.  

“There’s nothing more I could wish for…” Taking his hands, Akashi stared straight into Furihata’s eyes. “Because you’re here. Thank you so much, Kouki.”  

Furihata’s cheeks dusted pink and his eyes widened. Then he smiled radiantly and squeezed Akashi’s hands tenderly. “I should be the one thanking you, Sei,” he said, voice warm and sincere. “I’m really grateful that I could spend this day with you. Thank you for being born!”    
  


 _"I’m glad that you’ll be able to spend it with someone you love.”_    
  


A longing to kiss rose sharply within him. Looking into his eyes, Akashi impulsively stepped toward Furihata, pulling him close to him and pressed his lips to his. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tenderly as his lips caressed his. Akashi felt Furihata's arms slide around his neck, his body pressed against his. He felt Furihata's heart beating rapidly as his own pulsed raced vigorously. And then Furihata was kissing him back. The kiss grew deeper, more intimate. Furihata tasted so wonderful, better than anything he could ever taste.  

Desire flared through his senses.  

They moved back toward the bed while still in each other's arms. They dropped down on the bed without breaking the kiss. Akashi unbuttoned his cream-colored pajama top, kissing Furihata on the neck and chest as the top opened.  

Sparks of excitement and arousal rained through Akashi, overloading his system. Akashi nipped, sucked, and licked all the way down to one of Furihata's nipples and laving it with his tongue. Furihata's head jolted back and his body trembled as Akashi took it between his teeth.  

The throb in his pants drove his hunger more. His hand found his other nipple and kneaded it until his mouth slid across to relish it with his tongue. Furihata slid his hands under Akashi's shirt and glided them across his back. In response, Akashi devoured his lips once more, causing Furihata to whimper and writhe from pleasure and surprise.  

Akashi wasn't sure how much more he could take before he exploded. In spite of that his hand slid across Furihata's firm abdomen, the tips of his fingers pointing downwards as they slipped towards his member. And when Akashi's fingertips gently slid between his thighs, Furihata moaned and his body bucked forward. 

"S-Sei...!" Furihata gasped.  

Akashi pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at the brunette as he lay, dazed, face flushed and mouth deliciously wet. The vision before him made him throb. Furihata tasted and looked so good, he wanted nothing more than to devour him. But his rational mind had somehow managed to emerge.  

They have never discussed this, but they haven't said they were opposed either. Akashi has never forced or pressured Furihata into anything. He has shown sexual interest as their relationship developed—he's a normal teenager, after all—but had been clear that he doesn't want to force Furihata into something he isn't ready for, and was patient to wait for him when the time comes. After the first time Furihata spent the night at his apartment, they had some makeout sessions on the couch. The furtive touches that he initiated was something even Furihata enjoyed. Even when Furihata was nervous at first, he'd always end up feeling close to him.  

Once they'd been together long enough for Furihata to feel more comfortable and secure, they tried more intimate activities, but never went any further. Even though Akashi would like to take things to the next level, he'd been very considerate about Furihata's feelings, especially since the brunette was particularly nervous about moving to things where his clothes come off.  

He took a deep breath, looking away. "Forgive me... I shouldn't be taking advantage of you just because it's my birthday." And then he felt a cool touch on his cheek. He looked down, letting Furihata's face swam into view. Furihata's smile was beautiful as he caressed his face, but Akashi could also see desire burning in his eyes. He could get lost in those pools. Stubbornly, he fought the urge to kiss him senselessly.  

"You don't have to hold back, Sei," Furihata said, his voice pleasant and smooth as gentle as a summer breeze, warm and sweet as honey. "I want to make this day special... I want to hold you. I want to make love with you. I want you, Sei." 

Furihata's presence and the openness of his affection made his heart swell with unending joy.  

"Kouki..." Akashi stroked his jaw, his expression softening. "Words cannot describe how much I want you too, but I plan on doing this after high school and—"  

Furihata cut off his words by giving him a kiss—an innocent kiss that made Akashi's body ache for much more.  

Akashi hesitated before he responded, slanting his lips seductively over his. He savored their softness before parting them with his tongue, kissing him deeply and passionately. He swam his tongue inside his mouth, darted it swiftly in and out. When he heard him moan, he lifted his mouth an inch or two and whispered, "I love you, Kouki."  

"I love you too, Sei, so please..."  

Feeling so loved and cared for, Akashi claimed his lips once more. When he touched him intimately, Furihata shivered with pleasure. His hands stroked him everywhere and he conveyed the heat of his hunger to him, needing to find solace in the warmth of his body again, knowing in his heart that he would always want him, need him, and love him. 

He matched his movements to his arousal until Furihata was gasping and frantic with need. Despite Akashi's desperation, he managed to keep control long enough to enter him gently. The ecstasy made it almost impossible to hold still while Furihata's body adjusted to his presence inside of him. Then Furihata exhaled with pleasure and began moving against him.  

They swiftly found a rhythm together, sharing the intoxicated wonder of being united. Lips clung, tongues danced, and limbs tangled. They murmured sweet nothings and whispered how much they loved each other.  

Furihata was so open, so giving. He made Akashi feel strong, made him feel so blessed and completely at home.  

 

00000 

 

Soft sunlight drifted into the room and bathed them in a warm glow. Akashi woke up and saw the person lying next to him. He felt a smile gracing his lips as he lay on his side, admiring the brunette boy who was sleeping peacefully. He looked at Furihata's closed eyes. How beautiful they were with those generous lashes. Furihata's slightly parted mouth looked so soft and inviting. A blanket covered the lower half of his body, but his naked chest was exposed for his eyes to see. Furihata looked so angelic yet surprisingly tempting.  

He reclaimed the memories which had amassed between then. He could gaze on Furihata's sleeping face with the same open love he'd felt from the moment he realized his feelings for him.  

He leant forward and pressed his lips lightly on his temple. Furihata stirred a little, but continued sleeping. He gently stroked his cheek, trying not to wake him up. An overwhelming feeling of content washed over him.  

In the future, he wanted Furihata to be the first person he sees when he wakes up every morning and the last person he sees when he goes to bed. He wanted to live with him and spend the rest of his life with him.  

Carefully he got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash up. A few minutes later he came out and slipped on the shirt and pants he had discarded last night, and folded Furihata's clothes neatly. After that, he walked over to the cake on the coffee table and smiled as he took a piece. The flavor was just delightful. It was smooth, rich, and not too sweet, which made it perfect for breakfast. He smiled as he moved his gaze from the cake to Furihata. The brunette was so adorable he wanted to get back into bed, wake him up and make love to him again, but he knew better than to push it.  

Sinking into his leather seat, he focused on enjoying his cake.  

Furihata didn't wake up until fifteen minutes later. He stirred, yawned, stretched lazily as he opened his eyes.  

Akashi sat the now empty saucer down on the table and smiled softly at his lover. "Good morning, Kouki."  

"Good morning, Sei..." Furihata yawned again.  

"Did you have a nice sleep?" 

"Hmm...yeah..." Furihata snuggled a little deeper into his pillows. "Last night was—!" Then his eyes popped open and propped up his weight on both hands in alarm. He then felt a sharp pain slide across his back and lower area. Gasping, he plopped back down, face diving into the pillow. "Ooowww.... It hurts."  

Seeing him groan in pain, Akashi quickly went to kneel by the bedside beside Furihata. He placed his hand on his back, trying to soothe him. "I'm sorry, Kouki... I should have been gentler with you." Despite his better judgment last night, despite the passion and love making, it was still their first time, and Furihata had been on the receiving end. He felt guilty about this. "If I knew this would happen, we shouldn't have..."  

Furihata turned his head to look at him, gracing him with a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Sei, just a little sore, but fine," he said, looking bashful. "Last night was amazing..." His cheeks flushed pink. "And the fact that w-we did it on your birthday makes it even more special. I don't regret it one bit."   

Akashi felt his heart pounding.  

Furihata pushed himself up carefully with Akashi's support. When Furihata sat upright, Akashi moved to sit right next to him on bed. "Happy Birthday again, Sei. I know I've already said this, but I'm really grateful that you were born." His smile was so genuine and warm.  

And the warmth of his smile just melted his heart once more. Holding his hand, Akashi brought it up to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of his hand. "I feel the same way," he said softly, almost huskily, as he squeezed his hand tenderly, "because I got to meet you."  

**Author's Note:**

> That ends my first fic of the new year! Forgive the lack of explicit scenes. I may be comfortable reading smutty, rated stories, but I feel awkward writing about them. I'll leave that to your imagination. And I was drinking green tea-infused hot chocolate when I was writing this, which explained why I mentioned the drink twice. Plus, I also got a lot of inspiration from the Green Tea Series by StrangeStorm. Go check their stories out! They're just awesome! 
> 
> I really love AkaFuri! Hopefully I'll have more time to write another story about them. That's all for now. Until next time! Don't forget to leave some Kudos if you like it. Please do comment! I'd love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
